1. Field of the Invention
The rotary connector is intended for use in the communications field for the purpose of transmitting information over fiber-optic cables.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A connector for optic cables is known (RU Patent No. 2402794, publ. 27 Oct. 2010) that comprises a housing where two assemblies are arranged oppositely, each having ends of optical cables fixed therein, one of the assemblies is rotatable, and the other assembly is fixed rigidly, the housing comprises a ferrule, and the housing is made as a sleeve, the rotatable assembly is arranged on one end of the housing and consists of a shaft with a stepped axial opening in which an optical cable, bearings and a spacing sleeve are arranged, the rigidly fixed assembly is installed on the other end of the housing and consists of a sleeve with a cable fixed therein, the sleeve being aligned with a ferrule provided with a lateral cutout in which cleared ends of cables are arranged, and the ferrule itself is filled with a silicon gel. The lateral cutout in the ferrule is covered with a boot.
A disadvantage of this connector is its limited field of application—only for connecting two optical cables.
A rotatable connector for optical cables is known that is made of two interconnected parts within which a hollow shaft is arranged that has spring-loaded ferrules positioned therein, an optical cable being arranged in each of the ferrules (U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,963, publ. 27 May 1997). This connector may not be used for connecting several optical fibers and, moreover, exhibits losses of light flux.